ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
DragonBall U
Tuffs and Colder Saga Piccolo was sweating looking at the sky. Krillen came up to Piccolo and said " what are you doing bro just relax for once" Piccolo Screamed " CANT YOU FEEL THAT POWER COMING ". Krillen said " what power? and besides as long as we got Goku were fine". Days and Days after Piccolo the Super Namek is training like never before. 1 Year later. In Breaking news (on the TV) , something has hit the floor from space it is a Sphere Spaced Spaceship. Tien said " did everyone see that ", Goku said" Yes and it looks like a Sayian spaceship. Krillen" said thats right thats what Vegeta and Nappa came with to Earth about 15 years ago". Goku said "Everyone STAY! here i will be back", Gohan (Adult) said " Dad were are you going! ". Goku arrived next to the spaceship, A voice said " well if it isin't Kakarot. Goku said "whose that". Then the Warrior came out of the dark and said im Tuffs and I am a Sayian. Goku said " that can't be Vegeta and I are the only Pure Blooded Sayians left ". "Hmm thats were your wrong, i survived, and I am the strongest Sayian alive" said Tuffs. Goku said " What are you doing on our planet " , Tuffs said " that you will find out ". Tuffs flew to Goku and tried to punch him then Goku dodged it and tried to kick Tuffs. They were fighting and Fighting with alot of speed. Goku punched Tuffs in the face then grabbed his leg and threw him from Mid-air to the floor. Then Tuffs Yelled "EXPLOSIVE BLAST", then Goku face was shocked, Then Goku Screamed Kameh Hameh HA!!, the explosive blast and the kamehameha wave hit with a power skirmish. Tuffs Explosive blast was pushing Goku's Kamehameha. Tuffs was laughing "hahahHAHA". Goku said " I cant let this hit me or the earth or were GONE!! ". But the explosive blast hit Goku and damaged him really bad. Gohan felt a glimpse and was shocked. Gohan said " dad just got hurt im leaving " then Trunks (Teen) and Goten (Teen) flew with Gohan. Piccolo screamed " ARE USE CRAZY". Goku was down and tried to get up "agh" as he tried , Tuffs came over and was charging his Explosive Blast. Gohan screamed "NO" and kicked Tuffs in the head. Tuffs fell straight down and said " ow! who did that". Its Gohan mind if i step in". Then Goten and Trunks arrived. Gohan flew and tried to attack Tuffs, but Tuffs moved and elbowed Gohan in the back. Then Goten and Trunks flew to Tuffs. Tuffs grabbed Goten and threw him to the floor. Then Trunks came and tried to kick Tuffs. Tuffs blocked it. Then Trunks kept on kicking and Tuffs was laughing and moving back while blocking the kicks. Then headbutted Trunks and kicked him away next to gohan. Gohan got up and said "Time To Finish This" RAGHHHHH, Gohan turning into a SuperSayian 2. Then Goten and Trunks behind then screaming RAGHHH and both turning into a SuperSayian. Then Goku SCREAMED aghhRAGHHH. Then Tuffs said "You think you can beat me by doing a sayian transformation, If you didn't know i to can become a SuperSayian 2". RRRGHHHHAGHHH!! , as the Tuffs hair became golden and power increased. " FULL POWER SUPERSAYIAN 2" screamed Tuffs. Trunks and Goten flew to Tuffs, Tuffs kicked Goten in the stomach then punched Trunks in the face. Both of them fell down and hair went back to its normal color. Back at Kami's Lookout Piccolo was shocked. Piccolo said "Its time for me to step in". Then Goku went to fight Tuffs. Tuffs Punched Goku then Goku Punched Tuffs. Then Gohan grabbed Tuffs leg and Goku kicked him in the face.Then Gohan grabbed Tuffs leg and threw him to the floor. Tuffs got back up threw a blast at Goku then grabbed Gohan punched him in the face 3 times. Gohan dodged the last punch then Tuffs kicked Gohan in the leg. "SUPER EXPLOSIVE BLAST" screamed Tuffs. It was going straight to Gohan. Then Special Beam CANNON! it hit the Super Explosive Blast away. Tuffs was angry. He screamed " WHO THE HELL DID THAT". Then Gohan said "Piccolo". Piccolo was there and he said "Stay off him". Piccolo tried to kick Tuffs but Tuffs grabbed his leg. Piccolo strected his arm and got Tuffs picked him up and slammed him to the floor. Tuffs looked around and everyone got up. And powered up to a SuperSayian 2 and Goten and Trunks powered to a supersayian. Then Tuffs did a super energy wave volley to everyone. Tuffs ran to Goku and said Goodbye Kakarot and was choking Goku. Then Somebody came and punched Tuffs in the head. Goku said "its vegeta". Vegeta was laughing (Vegeta Theme) then said "Ill be the one fighting Kakarot and finishing him but you first Tuffs". Tuffs said "oh its the Princess of all sayians". Vegeta screamed ARGHHHHRGGHH and turning into a SuperSayian 2. Vegeta flew to Tuffs and punched him in the face. Then they were fighting so fast you couldin't see them. Then Tuffs kicked Vegeta in the stomach. Then Vegeta Kicked him in the head. Then Tuffs elbowed Vegeta in the stomach then kicked him to the floor. Tuffs went to attack him then Vegeta screamed BIG BANG ATTACK! and it hit Tuffs. Tuffs fell down really hurt. Tuffs got up. He said MULTIPLE Blast and it hit Vegeta. Goku got up and Screamed AGHHRAGHHAGHH HHHH and transforming into a SuperSayian 3. Tuffs said "your not the only one" and screamed RAGHHHHAGHHHGAH and turning into a SuperSayian 3. They were both ready to fight. Then a voice came and it said "Tuffs your time is up". Everyone looked back. Tuffs said "Lord Colder". Colder said " Tuffs i gave you time to destroy this planet but you failed i will do it myself". Colder went up to Tuffs and punched him in the face. Tuffs as a SuperSayian 3 said "thats it" and flew to attack Colder but Colder punched him in the face threw him to the floor and stepped on his head. The look on all the Z-Warriors faces was Shock. Piccolo said"it i it cant BE!" Trunks said its Freeza, Vegeta said "no its Cooler". Colder said "Im the stronger brother of Cooler and Frieza". (Narrator) " its been announced The Stronger and Final brother of Cooler and Frieza is Colder, But why does this leave the Z-Warriors in shock Find out next time on DragonBall U" Vegeta said"Hes mine" and tried to punch Colder Twice. But Colder moved side to side then kneed Vegeta in the stomach then double punched his back which made Vegeta fall to the floor. Then Piccolo tried to attack Colder but Colder moved and kicked Piccolo in the head. Then SSJ3 Goku came and punched Colder twice in the face then kicked him away. Goku screamed"Ka Meh Ha Meh HAAAAAAAAA" then Colder just stood there and kicked the Kamehameha wave away. Gohan said "He kicked that kamehameha like it was nothing". Goku was shocked then Colder said "i want revenge. You and Vegeta killed Cooler and You killed Frieza you will pay Revenge Blaster!". Then Goku got hit. Piccolo said im going into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. To get more stronger to defeat Colder. Piccolo flew away. Vegeta got up and said "This is it Final Flash". It hit Colder. Colder couldint move he was hurt really bad. Piccolo arrived at Kami's Lookout. Piccolo said to mr.popo "Open the Hyperbolic Time Chamber it's going to be used". As Piccolo enterted the HyperBolic Time Chamber, The Z-Warriors were still fighting. Goku and Vegeta flew to Colder and started fighting him. Goku kicked him in the face and Vegeta threw a energy blast at him. Then Colder hit Vegeta away then grabbed Goku and threw him to the floor. Colder was charging a Death Beam "I also have a death beam like everyone else in my family but mines differen't its stronger than all death beams". Then Goten SCREAMED "Dad NO!!" and tried to help Goku but then Colder kicked Goten in the head then threw him into the wind by doing a SuperNova. Goku screamed"GOTEN" Goku got really angry and then flew to Colder. (Narrator) "Now that Goten's dead, Goku is really Mad but with his Full Power of the SuperSayian 3 is he enough to defeat Colder or is Piccolo gonna find his true power find out next time on DragonBall U". Goku punched Colder in the face then charged a strong Kamehameha. Goku said "Colder get ready for the real deal (True Kamehameha) Kamehamehaaaaaaaaa and it hit Colder. Piccolo was training in the Time Chamber. Piccolo said " i just felt Goku hit Colder with a Powerful type of Kamehameha wave". After that kamehameha Goku was breathing heavly. Colder was badly damaged then said "would you like to see my 2nd form".Goku said"2nd Form". Everyone was shocked. Colder said "here it is rgghhhhhrghhhRAGHHHHRGGGGGGGRGARGG". Colder grew extremely taller, he is now the color's white and light purple, and has a shield type of thing. The ground was shaking and the rocks were breaking. Then Gohan flew to Colder but Colder just grabbed him and choked him. Then Goku came and kicked Colder in the neck 3 times but that didnt stop him from choking Gohan. Then Vegeta came and was punching Colder in the head but that also didnt stop him. Trunks also came and hit colder. Colder did a Super Explosive Wave and pushed everyone off. Meanwhile Piccolo had just stepped back out of the HyperBolic Time Chamber. Piccolo was on his way to the battlefield. All the Z-Warriors were getting back up from the Super Explosive Wave. Then Vegeta said "Im The Sayian Prince Vegeta!!!!!!!!" then flew to Colder. then Vegeta punched Colder in the face kneed him in the stomach and threw him to the floor. Then Vegeta did a Super Energy Wave Volley and kept on doing it raghhh ahhh aghhhh ra raghhh. Vegeta was tired then Colder came in front of Vegeta punched him in the face then slammed him to the floor. Gohan did a Super Kamehameha to Colders back. Colder turned around and charged a Thick Death Beam. Then was about to shoot it but then (Piccolo Theme) piccolo hammered Colders arm then grabbed his leg threw him away then elbowed him in the stomach. Goku said " its piccolo".Back at the Master Roshi's house Krillen said "Piccolo's power has even gone past his own Super Namek form, its like when a SuperSayian ascends, its like a SuperSayian 2 but a SuperNamek 2". Yamcha said "but will it be enough to beat colder". Colder got up and said "Piccolo you got more power than i thought". Piccolo said with a smirk "ive been threw some changes". Then piccolo tried to punch Colder but he dodged it all. Then Colder Punched Piccolo in the face. Then Piccolo punched Colder in the face. Then Colder flew around then Piccolo said "no where to run" and did an attack called Hellzone Grenade. Colder saw the attack was following him. Then Colder turned around and did a Full Power Energy Wave to the Hellzone Grenade. Colder tried to attack Piccolo but Piccolo dissapered and ended up kicking Colder in the head. Colder said "argh you stupid Namek.You will witness my Final Form, arghhhhhhrghhhh rghhh arghhh rghhh". Colder grew his Tail back he started to look like his first form. His eyes went red and grew longer horns on his head. Piccolo said "hmm ill take you on". Then Colder ran to Piccolo and kicked him in the stomach. Piccolo fell down with pain. Goku and Vegeta both in SSJ2 forms tried to fight Colder (Final Form). Colder just moved and smashed there heads together. Vegeta and Goku powered up"RAGGGHHHHGHHHHH" Vegeta said "thats it YOU WILL NOT MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME". Then Goku kept screaming. The ground broke and it shattered buildings from miles away. Goku and Vegeta had just went SuperSayian 4. (Vegeta learned how to naturally go SSJ4).(Narrator) now that to of the strongest fighters alive have just transformed into there strongest forms, will it be enough to defeat the Mighty Colder find out next time on DragonBall Z. Ragghhhh charging goku. Vegeta flys to Colder and kicks him in the stomach then turns around and elbows him in the face. Then Colder says "now heres the challange". Then Colder hammer punches vegeta's head then is about to do a thick death beam then goku grabs Colders head and punches it. Both of the SuperSayian 4's fly to Colder then Colder punches vegeta and grabs goku and smacks him to the floor. Then Piccolo does a Explosive Demon Wave to Colders back. Colder says "who did that". And it was Piccolo all tired then Colder does a Thick Death Beam and Kills Piccolo. Gohan screams "PICCOLO" Then Vegeta gets up and kicks colder in the face then Colder headbutts him. Then goku kicks the back of Colders leg then kicks his head. Then Colder headbutts Goku. Gohan gets extremly angry and flys at top speed in Full Power SuperSayian 2 form to Colder. Colder turns around then Gohan punches Colder in the head. Then Colder says "this weakling again" then grabs gohans head and knees it. Then Colder hears a energy attack and zooms looking at Vegeta. Final Shine ATTACK screamed Vegeta and it hit Colder. Then All the smoke went away. Colders whole body was damaged but his arm was off broken from the Final Shine Attack. Then Vegeta win in front of Colder and Goku went behind him. Then Vegeta said "SUPER FINAL FLASH" then Goku said "KAMEHAMEHA X100". It shattered Colder into millions of peaces. Then Goku and Vegeta's hair went to normal and back to there base form in the end was laguhter. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pages added by ErenBruceLee